


Ritual

by Dangannerd6



Series: Misc Oneshots [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, F/M, Inflation, Occult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangannerd6/pseuds/Dangannerd6
Summary: Dex and Daina participate in an occult ritual that'll prolly bite them in the ass in the future.
Relationships: DAINA/DEX (Vocaloid)
Series: Misc Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690864
Kudos: 4





	Ritual

Daina walked with Dex to the temple, a look of concern on her face. Why, you might ask? Because they both agreed to participate in an occult ritual and she was paranoid. "Dex, I still don't think this is a good idea." Daina whispered to her boyfriend. "C'mon, Di, don't you wanna see a demon?" Dex whispered back, a shit-eating grin on his face. Daina just rolled her eyes.

"Ah, welcome." a cloaked Elf said as Dex and Daina walked in. The two both looked at each other before nodding. "We're happy to be here." Daina said while internally screaming. They followed the Elf as she led them to a spacious room. "This is where the ritual shall be held." the Elf explained to Dex and Daina. After the Elf walked off, Dex and Daina exchanged glances.

13 minutes later, the priestess walked in, clasping her hands. "Lie down." she said. Dex and Daina did that. "Now then, let us begin." the priestess smiled as she stood in front of Dex and Daina. Grabbing a book lined with silver roses, the priestess began chanting as the cultist joined in.

Dex closed his eyes, silently contemplating whether or not this was a good idea. After opening his eyes, Dex was shocked. His belly was slowly inflating like a balloon. He glanced at Daina, who had a "I fucking told you this wasn't a good idea" look on her face as the same thing happened to her.

"Oh, ha-ha." Dex mentally snarked at his girlfriend. He looked at the priestess, wondering if he should call her out once this was over. Meanwhile, Dainas thoughts were racing through her head. "Is this a sacrifice ritual? Am I gonna burst? Why the hell did I agree to this?" Daina thought, a panicked look on her face.

Once the ritual was over, the priestess closed the book and set it aside. "I apologise for not telling you what kind of ritual this was." the priestess said while clasping her hands. "It's fine." Dex replied, helping Daina up. Daina silently glared at the priestess as she folded her arms. "Don't expect us to participate in any more of those freaking rituals." she muttered. The priestess nodded and sent them off.

(Some time later)

Dex lied down on the bed, moaning. The ritual made him look like he was pregnant with quadruplets. Daina walked into the bedroom, rubbing her belly. "You OK Dex?" she asked, laying down next to him. Dex shook his head. "Babe, I'm sorry I made you go with me to the ritual." he moaned, looking at his girlfriend. "I know." Daina responded. "You need anything?" she asked. Dex closed his eyes. "Rub my belly?" Dex muttered. Nodding, Daina placed her hands on Dexs stomach and gently stroked it. After a while, Daina got tired. Placing her ear on Dexs tummy, she listened to it gurgle until she fell asleep. Dex smiled, gently rubbing and patting his girlfriends belly. "I love you, babe." he whispered as he fell asleep.

Fiñ.


End file.
